Treister, et al., Intraocular Pressure and Outflow Facility, Arch. Ophthal., Vol. 83, pp. 311-318 (March, 1970) disclose that the continuous oral treatment of normal women with mestranol (estrogen) causes a gradual decrease in IOP. Meyer, et al., Influence of Norethynodret With Mestranol on Intraocular Pressure in Glaucoma, Arch. Ophthal., Vol. 75, pp. 771-773 (June, 1966) disclose that oral administration of mestranol with norethynodrel to patents with primary open angle glaucoma reduces IOP. Fotsis, et al., The Endogenous Oestrogen Metabolite 2-Methoxyoestradiol Inhibits Angiogenesis and Suppresses Tumour Growth, Letters to Nature, Vol. 368, pp. 237-239 (Mar. 17, 1994) disclose that 2-methoxyoestradiol, an endogenous oestrogen metabolite, inhibits anglogenesis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,250 discloses that there may be a correlation between angiostatic activity and IOP lowering activity.
Many of the above-referenced compounds which have been found to lower IOP also have hormonal activity. It would be useful to have compounds which can be used to lower and control IOP without exhibiting any hormonal activity. The compounds of the present invention fit this criteria.